Un año fue más que suficiente
by Alice Smilegood
Summary: Hace un año que ella me ofreció todo su amor, hace un año que lo rechacé, y hace un año que cometí este error, pero ahora que ella volverá, jamás la dejaré otra vez./ Historia mejor que el summary (espero) lean! y dejen sus reviews con opiniones, ideas, sugerencias, lo que quieran, solo... díganlo :)


Hola chicos, les dije que tenía muchas ideas! así que... aquí viene la primera ;) xD

Disclaimer: K-on no es de mi propiedad, es de un japonés con pseudónimo Kakifly, que decidió diseñar estos personajes taaan perfectos uno para el otro, pero no lo puso como un canon -.-"

Bueno... disfruten!

* * *

Observé a Ritsu, en una foto, que es el único lugar donde puedo verla ahora, "es tan hermosa" pensé, ¿por qué no me di cuenta antes?, ¿por qué tuve que romper su corazón primero?, suspiré, ella se veía tan tranquila, tan perfecta, perfecta en su bizarra e imperfecta manera, me contradigo, sí, pero es lo que ella causa en mi. Ella genera una inestabilidad en mente, genera que me contradiga, genera que mis ideales desaparezcan, mis pensamientos divaguen y finalmente... terminen en ella.

Ritsu y su sonrisa, Ritsu y su flequillo suelto, Ritsu y sus ojos ámbar cuando está feliz, Ritsu esto, Ritsu aquello, maldita sea! ¿por qué? El pensar en ella me hacía pensar, me hacía recordar, "Ya es un año, huh" pensé y miré a la castaña, de la que solo su imagen yacía en mis piernas.

_Hace un año..._

_Era el día de graduación, tenía poco que salimos de la sala del club, hablábamos de todo y de nada, Ritsu y Yui llevaban las riendas de la conversación para variar, todas reíamos a su lado, hasta que llegamos hasta el punto en el que Azusa y Yui iban de un lado, Ritsu y yo de uno y Mugi iba hacia la estación del tren, nos despedimos amenamente y caminamos cada quien en dirección a su casa._

_Ritsu por primera vez en mucho tiempo me pidió (algo tímida) el poder quedarse en mi casa, acepté y nos dirigimos a mi casa. Al llegar nos percatamos que, para variar, mis padre no estarían en casa, ella se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de comer, mientras yo ponía la mesa y prendía la televisión, este era un acuerdo no hablado entre ella y yo, siempre hacíamos lo mismo cuando estábamos juntas, jamás nos cuestionamos porqué._

_Al terminar de comer Ritsu se veía nerviosa "¿Qué tienes?" le pregunté, tomó mis manos y me sonrió, sonrojada y nerviosa, claramente se percibía en su rostro._

_"Yo... hay algo que tengo y debí decirte desde hace tiempo... es algo que llevo en mi pecho desde hace tiempo, ya no puedo callarlo" me sonrojé "¿qué podría ser eso?" le pregunté, "Te diré... si me prometes que no te enojarás conmigo y que no dejarás de ser mi mejor amiga con esto", yo solo asentí ¿qué acaso me diría que había matado a alguien o algo así? estaba realmente asustada._

_"Te amo, Mio" _

_"Yo también te amo, Ritsu, eres mi mejor amiga", le sonreí, ¿solo era eso? si eso ya lo sabía aunque no me dijera. Soltó mis manos, y pasó las suyas de manera frustrada por su cabello._

_"No... no es esa clase de amor, yo te amo... yo te amo como un príncipe ama a una princesa" Dijo con mucha seriedad solo para sonreír después, yo la miré sorprendida "quisiera... quisiera que fueras mi novia, ¿aceptarías?"_

_"Ritsu... yo... no puedo, eres un chica! y en adición eres mi mejor amiga, no... no digo que esté mal, pero, hasta ahorita, jamás me he sentido atraída por una chica, lo siento, pero no puedo corresponderte" ella apagó su sonrisa y asintió "Está bien" dijo con una voz algo entrecortada, lo cual me rompió el corazón "solo prométeme que no cambiará nada entre nosotras, ¿sí?" Yo asentí, pero.. no estaba segura._

_Las semanas posteriores estuve algo distanciada, y cada vez que ella me tocaba me alejaba, me daba... miedo, me daba miedo darle esperanzas que yo creí no existía, no fue hasta que un día, ella y yo estábamos esperando a las demás en su casa, ella me abrazó de una manera tan inocente y yo la empujé, cayó al suelo sobre su muñeca, ella me observó y sus ojos se veían dolidos, me acerqué para ayudarle pero al momento de tocarle no sé porqué de nuevo dudé, pero seguí acercándome aunque fuese lento y pareciese asustada de tocarla._

_"No me ayudes, ni me toques, te doy asco y has sido más que clara al respecto" Yo me sorprendí de lo duras que fueron sus palabras, pero ella tenía razón, estos días había actuado así, todo por su confesión, "Lo bueno es que nada iba a cambiar" se levantó, y empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos, "creo que tengo que ir al hospital", tomó las llaves del carro de su mamá que no estaba, yo me acerqué ella puso la mano que estaba bien frente a mi rostro, "por favor, no hagas esto más difícil, te prometo que te dejaré en paz, pero ahora debo ir al hospital, iré pero quiero que por favor le digas a las chicas que me lastimé, que mejor salgamos otro día, bye" con eso señaló la puerta para que saliera, ambas salimos, y ella se fue. _

Que estúpida fui... ahora cómo anhelaba esos delicados abrazos, sus inocentes sonrisas, el que tomara mi mano repentina y me obligara a hacer las cosas más locas que se le ocurrían...

_Habían pasado semanas y nadie sabía nada de Ritsu, yo la extrañaba demasiado, pero... ¿por qué tenía miedo de tocarla? siempre habíamos sido amigas y... siempre me imaginé que esa era su inclinación._

_Un día me llegó un mensaje de Mugi " Mio-chan T.T", inmediatamente contesté, "¿Qué pasa?", y ahí fue cuando todo se acabó, todo lo bueno se acabó, por que la respuesta fue algo que jamás hubiese esperado ni hubiera querido. "Ricchan se va a estudiar al extranjero!" _

¿Por qué dejé que se fuera?, enserio me odio por eso...

_Mugi me dijo qué día y a qué hora se iba, pero... no fui. Ni siquiera me despedí, yo... estaba asustada. ¿Por qué? por algo de lo que me percaté después._

"Yo la amo... " Murmuré delicadamente, me di cuenta a los dos meses de que se fue, siempre había estado enamorada de ella, le tenía miedo a aceptar lo que siento, y ahora... ahora ella vive en México (N/A: Si... soy mexicana, tenía que mencionarlo en algún momento!) pero por ahí me dijeron que hoy volvería... que hoy estaría aquí, así que... ahora, me hallo en el aeropuerto, esperando a mi castaña, junto con todas las demás, espero a que mi castaña regrese y espero que me perdone y que aún me ame.

Y en eso la vi... más hermosa que nunca, ya no usaba su emblemática banda, se veía algo "ruda", pantalones ajustados, negros, camisa de botones pegada al cuerpo negra, un sueter estilo de bibliotecaria amarillo, sonreí ante esto, su sello, algo de ella fácil de reconocer, una chaqueta de cuero encima de eso y unas combat boots,

Se acercó y saludó a todos con una hermosa sonrisa, y luego, luego me vio, la sonrisa se borró y un rostro adolorido apareció, todos se percataron, las chicas sabían porque yo les había contado, y sus padres suponían que pasaba pues no me vieron en su día de ida, por lo que con excusas ridículas nos dejaron solas.

"Hola..." Susurré débilmente, una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro, "Hola" me contestó, y yo... yo no pude contenerme un segundo más, me arrojé a ella y la abracé con fuerza, ella solo me veía sorprendida y todos sus músculos se tensaron.

"Ritsu... lo siento, yo... yo," Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr de mis ojos, uno de sus brazos rodeó mi cintura y el otro acarició mi cabello, sonrió amargamente.

"Estás más alta Ritsu...ya eres aunque sea un centímetro más alta que yo" dije comentando algo para poder calmarme a lo que sé que le diría después.

"Sí... " No pareció que diría algo más, "Ritsu, enserio lo siento, yo... yo te amo" dije enterrando mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. "Lo sé, soy tu amiga" dijo con un tono dulce pero triste, en apenas un susurro, negué con la cabeza, y ella me volteó a ver confundida.

"No... yo te amo, así como una princesa ama de vuelta a su príncipe.." Dije, ahora viéndola a los ojos, "aún me amas?" ella estaba muy sorprendida, sus brazos me soltaron y yo me separé un poco de ella.

No me contestaba, yo estaba muy nerviosa y avergonzada, ¿será que me tardé demasiado? ¿será que ya tiene a alguien más?

Mientras yo sacaba mis conjeturas, no me percaté de que ella me estaba atrayendo hacia ella, y no desperté de mi embelecimiento hasta que sus labios se estamparon con los míos... y nada, juro que nada jamás en la historia de mi vida se había sentido tan hermoso y tan perfecto como esto.

No tardé demasiado en contestarle, rodeé su cuello con mi brazos, sus manos recorrieron mi cintura, nuestros labios se necesitaban, ahí y en ese momento, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba más de ella, más de su sabor, que se tornaba como un tipo de droga estupefaciente cuando hacía contacto con los míos, pero cuando sus dientes y su lengua se metieron en esta batalla campal... sentí que necesitaba una silla, mis rodillas comenzaron a fallarme y me sostuve con más fuerza de su cuello.

Como deseaba de ser un organismo aerobio en ese momento... no necesitar del oxígeno para poder vivir y besarla de ahí al fin de los tiempos, pero por mala suerte ambas éramos humanas y requeríamos de este gas para continuar con nuestra existencia, se separó de mi y recargó su frente en la mía.

"No te amo como hace un año..." cuando esas palabras golpearon mis oídos me sentí muy confundida y eso se reflejó en mi rostro y mi mirada, "Te amo aún más, pero... si no me hubiera ido, jamás te hubieras dado cuenta de esto, y probablemente no acabaría de entregarte el primer beso de toda mi vida"

Me sonrojé y sonreí, en este momento poco me importaba si era mujer, poco me importaba que fuera mi mejor amiga, solo me importaba que ahora sería mi amante, mi amante eterna que a todos les presumiría, "Tengo a la mujer perfecta" les diría, y sé que ellos morirían de celos, porque pocos tienen mi suerte... pocos pueden tener a alguien como ella, que triste que nos haya tomado un año separadas para poder acabar con el océano que nos separaba para volvernos una, no Mio, no Ritsu, sino Mio y Ritsu como una unidad eterna de felicidad. Un año parece ser más que suficiente, jamás la dejaré separarse de mi lado de nuevo, jamás.


End file.
